Doble sentido
by Persae ventus
Summary: Porque su inocencia, palabras con doble sentido y un par de golpes pueden provocar malas interpretaciones, y la furia del Kazekage Gaamatsu


¡Hoola! Aquí Persae con un nuevo one-shoot Gaamatsu

Este se lo quiero dedicar a una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho. Lo escribí pensando especialmente en ella, En algunas ocasiones se me colaba su seudo, en vez del nombre de Matsuri, pues no puedo evitar imaginármela en esa situación con nuestro pelirrojo favorito ¬w¬

Dulzura de mi corazón **Ukiyoe1**

Como te lo prometí, aquí esta. Te quiero muchísimo, gracias por tu infinito apoyo te adoro.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones y saber si les gusta y sus recomendaciones. Sus comentarios son importantísimos para mí, en gran medida. Gracias.

La observó hacer un gesto dolorido como todas las veces. Se sostenía el costado del cuerpo. No había sangre, pero si dolor. Bajó la guardia y se acercó a inspeccionar; ella simplemente se negó avergonzada, alegando que no había sido nada; Pero él sabía que eso era mentira, puesto que Matsuri no era una chica de gritos o gemidos… y eso lo sabía muy bien. Por eso en el momento en el que ella bufó y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo supo que algo andaba mal.

—Déjame ver— ordenó con aparente parsimonia. Como siempre su belleza no expresaba ninguna emoción.

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos; la vio rara desde el comienzo del entrenamiento; además tenia toda la semana detectando en ella un olor externo, no era de él, pero estaba seguro que le era familiar, aunque no estaba seguro de quien era, puesto que en la oficina trataba con tanta gente que le era prácticamente imposible establecer alguna conexión con alguien, pero si algo estaba claro era que el olor pertenecía a alguien recurrente, estando regado por cada parte del cuerpo de Matsuri y ahora estaba confirmando que le ocultaba algo e iba averiguarlo justo ahora.

—No…no, Gaara-sama, n…no es nada. Estoy bien—Tartamudeo la joven retrocediendo por cada paso que él daba.

—¿Qué me ocultas, Matsuri? —Pregunto directo…seco, tajante.

A su sensei no le gustaban, ni nunca le habían gustado los rodeos. En nada. Y no sabía como es que reaccionaría él a lo que ella estuvo haciendo en el transcurso de las dos semanas pasada. Le temía a su fura que nunca había conocido y no deseaba conocer. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y ella misma podia notar de sobra que él sabía que ocultaba algo y que tenía miedo; no de su sensei, sino de su reacción, se sentiría ofendido, por haber osado en traicionarlo. Retrocedió otro paso, a sabiendas que por la sombra que le proporcionaba la formación rocosa irregular, estaba a punto de acorralarse ella misma.

Aún así Gaara no detuvo su andar, con pasos calmos e imponentes se iba acercando poco a poco, hasta encontrarse ambos contra una gran formaron rocosa en plenitud del desierto. Nadie podía escucharla, nadie podía verla, nadie podía ayudarla ahí.

—Dime qué esta pasando Matsuri y por favor intenta no mentir— un gruñido ronco salido del pecho del pelirrojo la alerto de que no era una petición sino una orden.

Su mutismo terminó por confirmarle que su pequeña alumna, no sabía mentir. Terminó su camino cuando la joven, de un respingo se entero que su espalda había golpeado ligeramente, contra una roca gigantesca que les producía sombra, lo que provocó al cambio de situación las pupilas de los dos se expandieran y dieran paso a la mirada furtiva de su maestro la examinaba y ella que luchaba por encontrar una respuesta convincente a una pregunta tan sencilla, aún sin soltar su costado que dolía como el infierno.

—Gaara-sensei…yo—Murmuró inquita contrayendo su cuerpo contra la roca.

—Dime de quien es el olor que expide tu cuerpo— ordenó tajante.

La castaña tuvo una faz de confusión tras la pregunta de su maestro.

—¿olor, dijo? —Preguntó inquieta.

—¿De quien es, Matsuri? — no pretendía verse como un idiota, ni tampoco sabía por qué preguntaba si no era asunto suyo. Solo quería saber.

—Mio— contesto ella. Dado que si por lógica se veía, si el olor lo expedía su cuerpo, entonces tendría que ser suyo.

—Sabes a que me refiero— Dijo el joven parándose frente a ella.

En un movimiento firme y al notar que no obtendría una respuesta, tomo ambas manos de la castaña— que forcejearon por instinto— y las detuvo con una de las suyas aun costado, acorralando el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo propio y la roca, para cesar los afanados movimientos de libertad y poder elevar la blusa de suave algodón que cubría lo que a sus ojos le causaría una gran impresión. Un cuerpo recubierto por dobles y triples capas de vendas se asomó a la luz. Gaara giro su rostro casi de manera violenta para encontrar contacto visual con la joven avergonzada que lo esquivó desesperada.

—¿Qué te pasó? — pregunto un tono calmo.

— No es nada, sensei, se lo juro. Usted me conoce sabe que me accidento con cualquier cosa y no es que…yo solo… vera — respondió la castaña con las mejillas arreboladas en pena tras una risa nerviosa.

Gaara desengancho la venda que rodeaba el pecho y la espalda de la joven, mientras su alumna columpiaba los pies dándole la espalda, envuelta en un gran sonrojo que no se podía disimular con nada; él iba examinando según como se perdían las vendas, sorprendiéndose y preguntándose de donde había sacado la serie de golpes y magullones que ostentaba la aterciopelada piel de su espalda. Una vez tuvo la espalda medio desnuda de la joven pudo denotar que desde su costado se extendía el más monstruoso de los golpes. Justo donde el había golpeada, que se seguía de largo hasta la parte frontal de su pecho donde se perdía por debajo de la blusa semilevantada. Eh ahí la respuesta de porque la expresión de dolor en ella, con una pata tan infinitamente moderada.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —Preguntó con estoicismo que ocultaba su profundo interés.

—Me caí… soy muy torpe Gaara-sensei, el otro día saliendo de comer un plato de ramen, me tropecé con la banqueta y rodeé por toda la calle que esta de subida rumbo a mi casa. Como no tenía ganas de preparar algo de comer, decidí que prefería ir a comer a ese nuevo establecimiento que llego la semana pasada. Es muy bueno, la comida es sabrosa ¿Ya ah comido ahí? Si no ah comido ahí se lo recomiendo muchísimo, y le recomiendo más los rollos de camarón y las bolas de arroz, son las mejores que eh comido y…

La joven castaña parloteaba como era su costumbre, cambiando de tema con facilidad y divagando, La verdad es que no dudaba que en verdad se hubiese caído pero eso no llegaba a distraerlo de la pregunta inicial.

—Y así fue como termine ayudando a la anciana que vive cerca de mi casa a bajar a su gato de un árbol—Culmino la joven sonriendo atolondradamente.

—¿Y quien te hizo esto? —pregunto secamente plantando una mano sobre uno de los magullones en su espalda.

La joven al sentir el tacto del pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente y se movió agitándose por un escalofrío. Lo que Gaara interpretaría como una reacción al dolor, alejando su mano inmediatamente. La joven permaneció meditabunda, como planeando una mentira, que al parecer después de unos segundos no se concretó, dado que un suspiro inundo sus labios y bajó el rostro avergonzada.

—Esta bien Gaara-sama se lo diré…—confesó la joven con la misma pesadumbre de quien ah matado a alguien— Pero no quiero que se moleste.

Gaara abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa ¿Molestarse?

Matsuri bajo la vista resignada bajó la atenta mirada de su maestro que la incitaba a continuar con un simple asentimiento y una mirada de frivolidad.

—Solo quiero que sepa que él no planeaba hacerme daño y se suponía que tendría cuidado pero…— la joven explicaba atropelladamente mientras se acomodaba los vendajes nuevamente y se bajaba la blusa. Pero en toda aquella oración solo una palabra llamó su atención.

—¿Él? —Pregunto por inercia.

La castaña se mordió el labio, repleta de nerviosismo y asintió.

—Gaara-sensei ¿Quiere ir a comer algo? —Preguntó como no queriendo, a lo que el pelirrojo más interesado de lo que debería contesto poniéndose en marcha.

Una vez en el establecimiento que estaba rumbo a casa de Matsuri y después de Gaara haber aceptado todas las reverencias y honores de quienes lo encontraran en el lugar, Se dispusieron a comer y a continuar esa conversación que dejaron sin terminar.

—Vera, es… que… yo no quería, pero él dijo que me sentaría bien hacerlo con él— los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos y esa bola de arroz que estaba entre sus manos, se estrello contra el plato; su mente coló a lugares insospechados dándole un solo contexto a aquella frase, seguido una serie de imágenes tortuosas sobre su joven alumna y algún desgraciado que caería en sus manos y no le gustaría nada lo que le haría. Lo mandaría buscar por cielo mar y tierra y se desharía de él, lo haría arrepentirse de haber nacido — yo le dije que quería hacerlo con usted— un color rojo intenso le golpeo el rostro al joven, de tan solo ver como ella lo hablaba con tanta naturalidad— pero insistió tanto que en el momento en que lo hicimos no se contuvo y es así como termine repleta de golpes— Finalizo ella con tanta naturalidad comiendo la ultima bola de arroz sobre su plato, mientras Gaara ni siquiera había tocado alguna desde la ultima que se estrello en el plato. La joven lo miraba como buscando una respuesta o reprimenda; Pero de la boca del pelirrojo se había mantenido fruncida solo salio una pregunta

—¿Quién? — pregunto secamente.

—No puedo decírselo…le prometí que sería un secreto— contesto la joven hundiendo los hombros— ¿No le gustó la comida? — pregunto como si fuese algo determinante.

¿La comida?... ¿La comida? La comida le importaba un verdadero carajo ¿Cómo podía ella preocuparse por algo tan banal cuando le estaba contando algo tan grave? Gaara la atravesó con la mirada llena de resentimientos, como si tuviese algún derecho sobre aquello que hubiese entregado. Sintiendo una ligera contrariedad entre alegría y enojo por lo que implicaba la frase "quería hacerlo con usted" y que alguien se lo hubiese arrebatado. Entonces sacando valentía de su coraje la sentenció.

— Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguare por otra parte y me desharé de ese mal nacido—sentencio apretando los puños.

La joven se mordió nuevamente el labio, con nerviosismo, y jugo con sus dedos.

—¿De verdad esta molesto? —Pregunto cuan niña en reprimenda.

Obtuvo su respuesta de la gélida mirada de su sensei, sin palabra alguna.

—Pero en parte yo estuve de acuerdo cuando acepte…—dijo nerviosamente, pues no dejaría recaer como siempre la culpa en alguien más.

A su maestro no pareció importarle aquello y simplemente la atravesó con la mirada, sin ceder en la búsqueda de su respuesta. Estaba pensando en las mil y una cosas que le haría cuando supiera su nombre, hasta que como un balde de agua fría calló sobre sus hombros el nombre del responsable y toda tortura se multiplico por cien.

—Fue Kankuro-san…— finalizó bajando la mirada.

Matsuri miro con sorpresa como su maestro se paraba de la mesa y sacaba de su bolsa el dinero de la cuenta para casi enterrarlo en la mesa con un puño y salir del lugar caminando con decisión. La ninja, espantada se levanto corriendo dispuesta a seguirlo por la calle de bajada a toda velocidad. Nivelándose al paso que el llevaba, para explicar con desespero.

— ¡Él no quería hacerme daño Gaara-sama! — pero cada palabra que salía de la boca de su alumna le hacía hervir la sangre a mayor presión.

—…Lo mataré—Murmuró por lo bajo.

La joven detuvo su andar quedándose con la mirada fija al suelo mientras la desesperación la inundaba.

—Si sirve de algo le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer—Pero el joven no detuvo su andar y la fémina lanzó su última carta— ¡Solo con usted!... se lo prometo.

Gaara se detuvo de golpe, pues el calor le cortó repentinamente la respiración. Matsuri al notar que por fin obtenía su atención, prosiguió.

—No volveré a entrenar con nadie más, se lo prometo, con nadie más— sentenció la castaña bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Y más valía por el bien de cualquiera que no se les ocurriera ponerle encima un dedo a su… ¿Entrenar? ¿Había dicho entrenar?.

—Has dicho ¿Entrenar? —cuestiono el kage con un ligero tono de alivio.

La castaña asintió mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí. Se lo dije mientras comíamos— contesto ella.

Debió ser mientras su perversa mente divagaba imaginándose estupideces. La joven, solo lo miraba como si algo no encajase.

—¿Ocurre algo que no sepa, Gaara-sensei?

El pelirrojo negó ahora en total calma y retrocedió el camino hecho hace apenas unos momentos.

—Vamos, Matsuri, te acompaño a casa— ofreció tranquilamente adelantándose unos pasos.

La castaña sonrió con dulzura, pus si se ofrecía a llevarla no estaba molesto con ella. Corrió hasta emparejarse con él y caminar a su lado para preguntar que le había parecido la comida de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su destino su sensei se quedó de pie en el pórtico, mirándola con tranquilidad, mientras ella rebatía en sus cosas buscando las llaves.

—Gracias por acompañarme Gaara-sama— se despidió sonriendo y agitando la mano en la que llevaba las llaves.

Él por el contrario no correspondió al ademán como lo hacía siempre sino que antes de que ella estuviese por completo dentro de la casa, le detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, lo que hizo sonrojar rotundamente a la castaña.

—Matsuri…— la llamo aun con la mano sobre su hombro

—¿Si? —ella se giró y lo miró interrogante.

Se quedo pensativo por un momento, no supo que lo llevo a detenerla, solo sabía que no quería que se fuera.

—¿Quieres comer mañana conmigo? — Preguntó guiado por un impulso.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron con alegría y una sonrisa de esquina a esquina le adornó el rostro asintiendo casi con desesperación.

—Me encantaría de verdad, sensei—afirmó, esa noche dormiría con una sonrisa.

—Pasaré por ti a las tres— finalizó—Matsuri, algo más— agrego sereno.

Su alumna lo miro sonriente asintiendo. Acorto las distancias que quedaban entre ambos y en un impulso rozo con sus labios los de la joven que lo miro entre estupefacta y feliz al timpo que correspondía y lo abrazaba por el cuello. Aunque eran novios, aun no se acostumbra a que nacieran de él cosas tan lindas como aquellos actos.

Gaara después de un rato, de lo que se podía llamar reconciliación, de ella estarle acariciando el rostro el cabello y besándole las mejillas; así como él siempre se lo permitía, emprendiendo su camino en dirección a la torre Kazekage, con una sola cosa en mente…

Kankuro caminaba tranquilamente por la casa con ese plato a llenar de leche y cereal, cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta y el rechinido de la rendija que indicaba que alguien llegaba. Giró el rostro como si estuviese en presencia de un fantasma y al ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, tardo unos segundos demasiado largos intercambiando miradas: uno parecía furibundo con una mirada acecina, el otro con la boca escurriendo de leche y llena de comida que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Todo pasó en una décima de segundo. Kankuro arrojo el plato regando el cereal por todo el piso saltó la mesa de centro que adornaba la estancia y gritando como un verdadero loco se abalanzó a correr. Gaara cerró la entrada de un fuerte portazo y salto a lo largo todo el sofá que lo separaba de su venganza; ni siquiera usaría la arena, quería descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.


End file.
